The present invention relates generally to artificial grass surfaces which replicate the physical characteristics and properties of natural golf course turf. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial grass golf practicing mat which replicates the feel, feedback and resultant ball velocity and trajectory experienced with natural turf when a conventional golf club is used to hit a golf ball.
During a conventional golf swing, the golfer lines the club up with a golf ball which lies on the grass surface. During the swing motion, the golf club generally, and preferably, impacts the ball slightly below the ball""s mid-height lateral surface to create the desired amount of vertical trajectory. To achieve the desired outcome, the golf club head must travel through the uppermost part of the grass surface during the follow through. Thus, upon impact, it is common for divots, which are small pockets of grass material, to be removed during a golf swing due to the shear forces created internally within the turf itself. Divots are also important in that they provide the feeling feedback to the golfer, allow a complete follow through, and provide a more controlled and accurate resultant golf ball velocity and trajectory. Natural grass surfaces have the ability to absorb the impact of the golf club during the golf club swing due mostly in part to the underlying compressibility and impact absorbing properties of the soil substructure. As such, the golfer generally does not feel the golf club head hit the grass surface and an optimal amount of the golf club""s kinetic energy is imparted to the golf ball.
In order to perfect a golf swing and resultant ball trajectory, a golfer must repetitively practice the golf swing motions and the stance during the swing. As such, it is desirable for the golfer to repeatedly practice this swinging motion in a designated area. However, as explained above, with the inherent divot creation during a normal golf swing, natural grass surfaces are not practical for a golf swing practice location due to the inevitable numerous divots created, which would subsequently render the golf practice area useless within a very short period of time.
There has thus been a long-standing need within the golfing art to replicate the feel and feedback of natural grass surfaces for golf practice locations. Currently, artificial grass surfaces are utilized mainly for golf practicing, wherein a golfer can actively practice his golf swing within such a designated area. Artificial grass surfaces are generally preferred over natural grass surfaces for golf practice swinging due to the fact that artificial grass has greater longevity, is not prone to naturally occurring divots, is generally more customizable, and is less costly to maintain.
However, a major problem with creating a consistent and practical artificial grass surface is to create a natural feel to the synthetic grass surface and underlying core substructure. For example, some conventional golf practice artificial grass surfaces consist of a polymer based artificial grass leaf material overlaid on a hardened surface, such as wood, concrete or the like. A major limitation of such an artificial golf practice swing surface is the lack of realistic replication of the underlying soil substructure or turf. As such, and as described above, when the golf club hits the artificial grass surface during a normal golf swing, and since the underlying surface does not have adequate compressive abilities or impact absorbing properties, the swing path of the golf club is redirected to a plane parallel to the grass surface thereby not allowing a follow through consistent with that experienced on natural turf wherein a divot is taken. Furthermore, when the golf club hits the hardened underlying surface, more often than not, the impact by the golf club creates undesirable and potentially dangerous shocks and vibrations to the golfer, thus possibly physically harming the golfer as well as damaging the golf club itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,080 (""080), to Reynolds on Nov. 3, 1998, attempts to solve this problem by creating a turf simulation surface for golf practice swings. The ""080 patent discloses the use of two independent components simulating the first two layers of natural soil and is a composite mat comprising an integral pile section, an underlying plastic foam layer and a rimmed base that simulates the supporting properties of the deeper layers of natural soil. However, a limitation of the ""080 patent is that the invention does not accurately replicate the responsive action of natural soil due to the static properties of the composite materials. Furthermore, the repetitive golf practice swinging action detrimentally degrades the surface of the ""080 patent by producing permanent damage. As such, the ""080 invention is not a good replacement for natural grass surfaces. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, providing a fluid based core which more accurately replicates natural soil characteristics and properties due to the fluid""s viscosity and dynamic properties. By utilizing such a fluid based core, the present invention allows a golf club head to impart an optimal amount of its kinetic energy to the golf ball and underlying substructure material without substantial surface material damage thus more accurately replicating the dynamic stresses associated with taking a divot from natural grass more precisely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,923 (""923), to Steward on Feb. 8, 1972, discloses a tiltable golf practice platform. The ""923 invention utilizes a plurality of spring responsive legs which are mounted to a planar pivotable platform. As such, when the golfer""s center of gravity naturally changes during a conventional golf swing, the ""923 patent has the ability to retroactively compensate for the weight distribution, thus attempting to provide a more realistic feel. Furthermore, the ""923 patent discloses the use of an artificial turf surface overlaid on a pad of cellular elastomeric material which attempts to recreate soil characteristics. However, a limitation of the ""923 patent is that the cellular elastomeric material does not accurately replicate the underlying substructure of a natural grass turf surface. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, providing a fluid based core which realistically absorbs and dissipates the kinetic energy imparted from a golf club swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,283 (""283), to Lindquist on Dec. 19, 1978, discloses a simulated fairway surface for golf apparatus. The ""283 invention uses a spring loaded sled which moves in a planar direction to the golfer""s stance location. As such, upon hitting the golf ball, the sled absorbs the golf club energy by moving in a planar direction until the spring""s tensile forces cause the sled to stop and return to its original position. Furthermore, the ""283 invention""s surface is compressible, which attempts to replicate natural grass. However, a limitation of the ""283 patent is that by simply moving in a planar direction does not realistically replicate the characteristics and properties of natural grass surfaces. Furthermore, due to the planar moving sled, the ""283 patent is more prone to malfunction and require enhanced maintenance. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, not requiring a movable sled and by realistically imitating the dynamic stresses associated with taking a divot from natural surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,663 (""663), to Makar on Jun. 12, 1990, discloses a golf practice swing tee mat. The ""663 patent uses a tension/compression spring system which provides a trampoline-like grass surface. As such, upon imparting the axial forces of the golf club to the golf ball and artificial grass surface, the artificial grass surface simply moves in downward axial direction to compensate for such forces. However, a limitation of the ""663 patent is that such downward movement does not realistically portray natural grass"" characteristics and movement during a golf swing. Furthermore, the ""663 invention requires continuous maintenance to ensure that the tensile and compressive springs are properly aligned and secured. The present invention overcomes such limitations by, for example, providing a fluid based core which more realistically replicates the dynamic stresses associated with taking a divot from natural turf, and by not requiring the use of any type of spring mechanism which would required enhanced maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,562 (""562), to Hammon on Apr. 27, 1993, discloses a golf ball driving range mat. The ""562 invention uses a felt carpet material to resemble natural grass material interweaved into a top pad material. The top pad material is then loosely connected to a base pad and may be raised at its center for replacement of the tee. The top pad also has the ability to absorb energy from the golf club swing due to its ability to move relative to the base pad when it is struck due, in part, to its loose connectivity. However, limitations of the ""562 invention include the lack of downward force absorbing properties which replicate the realistic feel of natural grass surfaces. Furthermore, with the loosely connected top pad, which is designed to only move horizontally relative to the base pad, requires frequent maintenance to ensure a secure connection. The present invention overcomes these limitations by, for example, providing the ability to absorb and dissipate energy resultant from a golf club swing in both horizontal and vertical directions. Furthermore, the present invention does not require extended maintenance and does not have any loosely fitted connections which have the ability to fail.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and/or shortcomings of known prior art artificial turf golf practice swing mats and provides a significant improvement thereover.
It is an object of the present invention to replicate the impact absorbing and energy dissipation characteristics and properties of natural grass turf surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to create a reliable and reusable golf swing practice mat which requires minimal maintenance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to create a golf swing practice mat which is customizable to replicate numerous types of grass and soil surfaces.
The present invention consists of an artificial grass surface overlaid on a fluid core substructure. The fluid core substructure has the ability to reliably and realistically absorb the impact of a conventional golf swing while allowing the transmission of an optimal amount of the golf swing""s kinetic energy to the golf ball. As such, the fluid core substructure closely replicates the properties and characteristics of natural grass golf surfaces, thus providing a realistically feeling and usable golf practice swing location.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention consists of a fluid core substructure holder, a fluid core substructure, synthetic grass material, and an adjacent golfer stance location of which the top is co-planar with the top of the fluid core substructure. As such, the fluid core substructure and the adjacent golfer stance location can both be overlaid with conventional synthetic grass material, thus providing a realistic and contiguous grass surface appearance and experience.
Within the preferred embodiment of the present invention, conventional synthetic grass material, such as polymer interwoven material, is adhesively bonded onto the fluid core substructure encasement membrane material. The encasement membrane material is made of a pliable, non-reactive material such as polyvinyl chloride, vinyl or other resilient plastics having the ability of transmitting shear forces within the fluid core. The fluid core substructure is then held within a fluid core substructure holder which is geometrically optimized to efficiently retain and protect the fluid core substructure as well as control the fluid dynamic properties of the contained fluid within the fluid core substructure.
The fluid contained in the fluid core substructure can be of varying viscosities, depending upon the desired composite stiffness and viscosity of the golf practice composite. For example, if it is desirable to replicate the feel and interaction of golf course turf naturally found in the southern United States the viscosity of the fluid core can be increased in order to realistically replicate drier soil properties. As another example, if it is desirable to have a sand trap like feel and interaction, the viscosity of the fluid core can be lessened in order to realistically replicate sand properties. Furthermore, the present invention can simultaneously utilize a plurality of different, non-interactive fluids of varying viscosities within the fluid core substructure to create a gradient effect, thus more closely resembling the differing energy absorption properties of natural soil as a golf club travels through its surface.
The present invention also contains a tee holder clip adjacent to the fluid core substructure. As such, the golf tee height and location can be controlled wherein the possibility of puncturing the fluid core substructure is minimized.